


事不过三

by Anverth



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, personal-setting plots of DMC5
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anverth/pseuds/Anverth
Summary: 尼禄觉得自己很倒霉，因为自己想要帮助的人转头卸掉了自己的胳膊。但丁觉得自己很幸运，因为自己失手错过的人再次出现在自己的面前。事不过三。但丁相信现在的自己有能力去阻止悲剧再次发生在拥有斯巴达血脉的人身上。





	事不过三

**Author's Note:**

> 本文的剧情是根据现有DMC5情报和泄露视频进行的私设，请勿当真，实际剧情请以最终游戏内容为准

尼禄觉得自己倒霉透了。

明明本来应该是跟往常一样普通的一天，自己和妮可在车库里修车，姬莉叶做好午饭之后会叫他们去吃饭，吃完饭他们就可以继续修车，然后再出去完成委托。

但偏偏那时出现了个不速之客。

当时尼禄刚让妮可先去找姬莉叶，自己还在摆弄着房车的几个零件，忽然看到眼侧浮现出了一个人形的阴影，于是他回头看去，发现是一个身着破旧斗篷的人站在门外。

因为经常在这附近见到流浪汉，而且姬莉叶也乐衷于救济他们，所以尼禄也没多想，自然而然就把他也当成了其中的一员。他蹲下身继续忙着手头的事情，一面自顾自地说那人运气很好，姬莉叶做饭总是会做多，所以肯定有留给他的份。

接着他起身去看那人，却发现他的视线似乎一直看向自己。

于是他下意识地眯了眯眼睛，却不知这正是不祥的预兆。

“……你看到什么你喜欢的东西了吗？”

话音刚落，身旁就响起了一阵极其熟悉的蜂鸣声。尼禄低头看去，却见自己的右手散发出了湛蓝色的光芒，那诡异的纹路将他的衣服也映上了一层蓝光。

“什么鬼……”

尼禄瞬间意识到这意味着什么，他回头看向那人，眼神中已经带上了恶魔猎人特有的警惕和敌意。

“你是个恶魔？”

而就在这时，姬莉叶的声音非常不合时宜地传了出来：

“尼禄，饭菜都要凉了，你怎么……”

尼禄一刻也没有多想，赶紧回头冲声音传来的方向喊道：“姬莉叶，快回去！就现在！”

但他还没说完，就感觉一股极大的力量攀上了他的右臂。接着他还没反应过来发生了什么，就瞬间被面前的人甩飞出去，重重地撞上了一旁的杂物架，上面杂七杂八的盒子罐子立刻散落一地。

尼禄在地上挣扎了一番才抬起头，然后就看到那人手中正拿着自己的那只鬼手。

“我是来取回这个的。”

尼禄感觉自己的大脑仿佛被什么重重敲击了一下，这才意识到刚才那一瞬究竟发生了什么。他看向自己右臂的位置，然而现在那里却空无一物。

尼禄的脑中突然“嗡”的一声，失去手臂的剧痛登时袭来，他不由惨叫出声。

而同时在不远处，那人不知怎么做到的，已经将手中的鬼手化作了阎魔刀。而他仿佛有些虚弱地弓下了腰，身体也有些颤抖。

“我快没时间了……”

接着尼禄惊愕地看到那人挥动阎魔刀，湛蓝的刀光在空中形成了一个十字，接着仿佛有一股极为强大的力量，生生将眼前的空间撕裂，形成了一个菱形的缺口。

因剧痛再次倒地的尼禄现在脑中一片糨糊，他不明白这个恶魔为什么能够召唤阎魔刀，更惊愕于他用起阎魔刀甚至比自己还要娴熟，但他已经没有办法去思考这背后的原因了，只能眼睁睁看着那人踉跄着脚步迈入那个缺口，离去。

“等！等……”

尼禄用尽浑身的力气挣扎向前，但为时已晚，空间裂缝已经在那人身后闭合了。

“嘿！我才刚离开两分钟，这到底发生了什么？”

妮可的呼喊是尼禄最后能感知到的事。而下一秒，他终于还是带着一肚子的疑惑，彻底失去了意识。

 

但丁是第二天才知道这件事的。

他来到尼禄的住所，那时姬莉叶已经帮尼禄包扎好了伤口，不过但丁心里明白这其实并没有必要，因为有着恶魔血统的尼禄跟他一样有着超强的愈合力，就连贯穿胸膛的致命伤都可以瞬间恢复，所以就算不包扎，伤口应该也早已愈合了。

但是姬莉叶不知道这些。出于对尼禄的关心，她坚决制止了他想要出去调查来龙去脉的打算，坚持要求尼禄卧床静养。

谈及昨天发生的事，尼禄已经显得比较平静了。但丁坐在床边静静地听着，直到尼禄说道那人召唤出阎魔刀，并用次元斩切割开了空间。

听到这句话的时候，但丁感觉到自己的心脏极为剧烈地跳动了起来。

但丁觉得自己其实是早有预感的，但他却不敢相信自己的预感会变为现实。

眼前似乎又掠过无数碎片化的记忆：蓝色的衣摆，金色的项链，锋利的刀刃，凛冽的眼神……

是他。

他回来了。

尼禄接着对但丁说我记得你好像会用相似的招式，那你知道那个人是什么来头吗？

但丁的嘴边浮现出一个无奈又苦涩的笑容。

我要怎么跟你说呢，尼禄？

告诉你其实我在用阎魔刀的时候只是在模仿一个人？

而那个人就是你的父亲？

于是他用一声轻咳掩饰了一下自己的情绪，然后变回自己平常随意的语气说他不知道，说不定是哪个曾经跟斯巴达有过交情的恶魔吧。

尼禄没有得到准确的答案，显得有些沮丧。但丁于是起身说，放心吧小子，那个家伙既然专门跑来抢走阎魔刀，那他之后肯定会有大动作，你会有机会报这一臂之仇的。

尼禄似乎觉得但丁说得有理，于是点了点头。但他不知道，此时但丁心里想的是，如果真有那一天，那么他也一定要在场。

他总不能放任两个家人自相残杀。

而且是两个他仅剩的家人。

 

于是终于到了这一天。

但丁匆匆赶到听闻的事件现场，远远便望见一片废墟的高坡之上伫立着一个熟悉又陌生的蓝色身影。

但丁不自觉地蹙紧双眉。

同样的站位，同样的高低落差，仍然是但丁站在地面上，遥望着高处的那个人。

——就跟当年在特米尼格塔下一样。

但丁不知道他是怎么回来的，也不知道这些年在他身上发生了什么，更不知道他此行的目的何在。

他只知道……

“你又骗过了我一次。”

母亲被害的那一夜，冥河尽头的那一跃，以及古堡之中的那一战。

“事不过三，维吉尔。”

这次我不会再给你骗我的机会了。

——甚至是你能够离开我的机会。

但丁仰视着高处的人影，沉声念出那个他们彼此都无比熟悉的单词。

“Jackpot。”


End file.
